


孔雀蓝

by imalcohol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 纽特告诫自己，千万不能对斯卡曼德家族以外的任何一个金发绿眼者产生恻隐之心。
Relationships: Adrian Veidt/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.阿德里安的变种猞猁叫Bubastis，百度说它是猫女神巴斯特的圣城，所以我直接给她的虚构种族取名巴斯特了。
> 
> 2.阿德里安曾将巨大财富捐给慈善机构（目的只是检测白手起家的可能性（？，并曾沿着亚历山大大帝的征途周游列国，而纽特在创作《神奇动物》时也环游了世界。我猜想他们认识的时候阿德里安在纽特眼里只是一个穷小子麻瓜，而拥有无上智慧的阿德里安很轻易地被这个天真纯良的家伙吸引了（×

时隔多年后纽特再次回到了纽约。

天空吞吐着青灰烟云，熙攘的人潮像是要剥夺他鼻腔里的空气，褐色皮靴踏在地面上发出潮湿的声响。这场雨洗刷了许多，那些战争前的剑拔弩张，旧纽约的晦暗怠堕，都被雨水洗刷成了另一番模样。

等待阿德里安回信的日子太过漫长了，他不知道该怪罪于麻瓜世界的通讯效率还是阿德里安的漠不关心。从他将他的好姑娘布巴斯提斯——一只拥有银黑色相间的皮毛、外形酷似猞猁的雌性神奇生物——托付给阿德里安照顾时起，他寄给男人的信封数量或许已经能超过嗅嗅肚皮里的金币了。

但男人的回信寥寥无几，并且从来对此只字未提。

他就不应该将神奇生物交给一个麻瓜，对方甚至不一定能支付得起布巴斯提斯今日的晚餐。

“但愿她没有瘦到七十磅以下。”纽特抿紧了嘴唇，放空的目光里仍然流露着他常有的怜悯，公车玻璃窗上映出他的浅色雀斑，如同浸了橘色墨水又被时光冲淡的柔纱。

他从大衣内兜里掏出曾不知从哪儿撕下来的半页纸张，上面工工整整誊写了他将要抵达的地址——维特国际企业。

阿德里安曾告诉他自己在玩具公司工作，但显然与他理解的不太一样。他还调侃说：“那我不必担心布巴斯提斯的成长过程会过于枯燥了。”

“我对聪明的姑娘都很有耐心。”阿德里安是这样笑着回应他的。

他们仅有过一面之缘，那是在他们彼此为了寻获知识独自周游世界的旅途中。二人是如此相似，尽管阿德里安有着贫穷者里罕见的优雅气质。但不同于纽特常常微躬的背和怯生的眼神，男人总是挺直了腰板高昂着脑袋，像是为了展示他那双充满智慧的澈净的碧眼。

而他们仍然相似，在那些追随孤独的道路上。

纽特无法将布巴斯提斯装进他的箱子里，这位南极姑娘有着他难以对付的强攻击性，唯独在阿德里安面前，她乖巧得宛如一只依偎在母亲怀里的幼崽。

“别让我再听见母亲这个称谓。”阿德里安用语言透露他的不悦和无奈，但瞳眸里一如既往的平静，“你要我为了你的这番形容去饲养一只猞猁？”

“她不是猞猁，严格来说她属于巴斯特。那么为什么不呢？你看她多喜欢你，甚至不愿意让我待在你身边而挤掉她的位置。”

纽特冲远处趴在雪地里啃雪球玩的动物扬起了笑容，那种愉悦、好奇与满怀期冀的心情从他的笑里传达给身边的男人。

阿德里安想不到还有谁拥有如此直白而质朴的快乐了。他答应了纽特，作为交换他留下了不少莫特拉鼠精华，并且绝不会告诉纽特他会将精华用于药物研究，纽特也向他保证会时常来纽约看望他和他的神奇生物。

可惜的是，在从那段短暂旅程中告别以后，他们便再也没有见过面。无论是魔法世界的动乱，还是后来麻瓜世界经历的那场浩劫，那就像是接二连三的暴雨切断了阳光与城市间的联系，但雨过天晴后城市总会在温煦日光下重新睁开眼睛。

接近薄暮时，纽特到达了维特国际大楼脚下。他期待的阳光尚未出现，天空也没有映着以往缤纷漂亮的红霞。

他替自己鼓足了气，踏入这栋宏伟高楼。

而坐在一楼中央前台的接待员女士只是睁着她的大眼睛，不停地问：“先生，您要找哪位？”

是的，阿德里安。他相信自己没有念错。毕竟他们互相写了足足有一本《现代魔法史》那么厚的信，尽管那大多是他单方面寄出的。

但说到这个，他仍生气于阿德里安曾扣留过他的猫头鹰超过一个礼拜。而对方给出的理由是它喜欢上了他家里的小鱼——又一个谎言，他的猫头鹰从来不爱吃鱼。

“不好意思，你说你要找谁？”身着浅灰色制服的接待员不厌其烦地又问了一遍。

“阿德里安。呃，冒昧问一句，难道英国和美国的口音差距已经大到如此地步了吗？”

“是阿德里安·维特的阿德里安吗？”

“抱歉，我不清楚他的姓氏……”

“实际上这里也只有一个阿德里安，但见他需要预约，请您做一下登记，我稍后会替您接通办公室的电话。”

在纽特握起笔准备在来访登记簿上写下自己的姓名时，身旁不远处的电梯发出了一声清脆的“叮”。他从面前的纸簿里抬起头，透过额前那些蓬松的金棕色发丝看向电梯门口。

他所认识的那个阿德里安便在此时从电梯里走了出来，步子迈得沉稳又笃定，绛紫色西服将他颀长的身躯包裹得完美无比。

而这可不像是一个只会操作玩具生产机器的普通低产阶级。

纽特微微垂下了脑袋，目光依然停留在那仿佛绽着熠耀光芒的男人身上。凝固的空气令他的眸珠看上去充满了水雾，阿德里安从身前过往人流的缝隙间与纽特四目相对，率先向他勾起了嘴角。

纽特打赌这一定是他们相识以来对方所表露出最明显的情绪，尽管他早已忘了阿德里安究竟是否开心地笑过，而这个笑里包含了些许惊喜。看吧，他也能够让人感到惊喜了。

纽特站直了身子，并终于不再掩藏自己的笑意。


	2. Chapter 2

“你没在信里说你近期要过来。”

阿德里安用一种并不叫人抵触的目光打量了纽特一番，他们正坐在这辆黑色小汽车上，由阿德里安驾驶。有极其薄淡的古龙水香味萦绕在周身，纽特喜欢这个味道，这让他想起探出泥土的青草，或是那茫茫冰川。

纽特只是小心把玩着车内的摆件：“我很欣慰你真的读了我的信，可是回信屈指可数，你总是很忙？我以为你说在玩具工厂工作。”

阿德里安握着方向盘，闻声像是被对方的话逗乐了般：“工厂？我记得我的原话是‘我们公司生产玩具’，但你说的不错，这也像是一个大型工厂，孩子们手里的大部分英雄与恶棍玩偶都来自维特企业。”

“你将来的孩子也一定会为你感到自豪，小孩儿都喜欢这些不是吗。”

阿德里安若有所思地看了纽特一眼。“前提是孩子不会成为我的累赘。”然后他避开了纽特的目光，因为他明显感受到对方眼里的安慰与鼓励正慢慢转变为惊讶。

纽特总喜欢用这种鼓励而带有赞扬性的眼神凝视他的动物们。那些嗷嗷待哺的家伙真把他当作了母亲一般，依偎在他怀里，细嗅他的粗花呢大衣，舔舐他炽热柔软而极易烧得绯红的脸颊。

更有趣的是他对它们自称妈妈。孩子们的妈妈，一个充满圣洁光辉又无法不引人遐想的称谓。

而此刻纽特正用那湿漉漉的眼神望着阿德里安——在为自己已经沦为对方眼中孤独可怜的不婚一族而感到无奈的同时，阿德里安敛紧喉咙吞咽了一番，试图赶走喉中的焦渴。

但这没什么用。他听见身边的动物学家轻声呢喃着“你应该尝试喜欢他们”这样的话，但也没什么用，他的视线仿佛被纽特透着薄粉的皮肤所占据和模糊了。

汽车发动机的轰鸣终于停息，阿德里安拔掉钥匙，同纽特一起步行到丹尼尔·德雷伯格的公寓楼底。沿街路灯刚亮起不久，橘黄色的灯光雾下浮泛着细尘微粒，他们能闻到街角披萨店传来的香味，其间乳酪和熟火腿最为浓郁。

而后纽特的肚子兀然发出了“咕咕”的声音，且在这夜里尤为清晰。他迅速捂住肚皮，微扬起脑袋窘迫地看向身旁的人。

阿德里安只是昂头注视前方：“你还没有吃饭？”

“我抵达纽约之后就立刻去你们公司找你了……”

“唔，我的失误，我没想到你如此迫不及待。”阿德里安看向纽特那箱从未离手的表面溅了些污渍的行李，嘴角显然携了几分笑意，“倒也正好，丹尼尔会招待我们的。”

公寓楼并不清脆的门铃声响起，只见一名戴着棕色镜框眼镜的陌生男人为他们敞开屋门，纽特才意识到这并不是阿德里安的房子。屋里有他喜欢的木制家具混杂橙子的淡淡清香，他们正对的墙壁上贴着金发女郎珍·哈露的性感海报。

“最近还好吧，我的老朋友？”阿德里安率先拥抱了屋子的男主人。

男主人却是毫无遮掩深深皱起了眉：“你怎么——你应该提前和我说的，奥兹曼迪斯。”

“那么你已经改口称我奥兹曼迪斯了，真是怀念。”

二人间有着纽特不完全懂的气氛。纽特只是踟蹰在屋门口，微低着脑袋四处张望，灰绿色眸珠快速打着转，像是早已沉浸在了自己的世界里。

而阿德里安终于回过头，向他们介绍了彼此。并回答了纽特的疑惑——“丹的车前阵子坏了，修好后一直停在维特大厦附近，我来还他车和车钥匙。”他原本打算给这位好友买辆新车，可惜丹拒绝得比他握子弹的速度还快。

纽特了然，向阿德里安的朋友礼貌问好。但男主人似乎不如阿德里安说的那样热情好客，实际上，他看向自己的目光里显露更多的是近乎窥探的好奇，这让他感到不适，并将头以微不可察的角度偏向了阿德里安的身后。

“丹尼尔——”

随着这极富磁性带有警告的声音响起，阿德里安的手掌从纽特身后抬起而完全环绕住了他的肩膀，轻轻拍打抚慰着。纽特侧了侧肩，试图摆脱这种几乎像是依偎在阿德里安怀里的姿势，虽然他知道并不会奏效。

“喔我没有冒犯的意思，只是，阿德里安很少带他的朋友让我们认识。”丹尼尔努力将目光从他们彼此相贴的身体上移开，最终只是扬起礼貌的笑容，“我甚至不知道他有……朋友。”

“丹，不要尝试这样贬低自己，况且朋友的含义也没那么广泛。”阿德里安仍然毫无保留释放着他的自信与优雅。

纽特就在这时回应了丹尼尔的道歉：“他的确总是一个人，也正因此我们才会相识。”

他所了解到的是，阿德里安该是多么聪慧又淳朴的男子，不会有人不欢迎他。

而很快，他感觉到自己这番话似乎让握住他肩头的手力道变得更重了。他微微侧头看向阿德里安，但男人眼里没有任何他想寻知的情绪浮动。

丹尼尔从纽特手中接过了行李箱，靠放在侧厅门口的墙壁前。由于毫无准备，这里招待他们的只有番茄浓汤和意大利面，以及他们都没有尝试过一口的猪肉豆子罐头。

饭后阿德里安向纽特介绍起丹尼尔也是一名优秀的鸟类学家，这让两位对生物都充满研究热情的家伙就着墙壁上几张稀有鸟类照片讨论了一个多小时。丹尼尔甚至给客人送了一本自己撰写的鸟类学著作，作为回礼纽特从那箱神秘行李中拿出他的《神奇动物在哪里》——显而易见，是麻瓜版本的画册。

“一些火车上萌生出的关于动物们的小故事。”他最终是如此解释的。

阿德里安只是将手插在西装长裤的口袋，另一只手握了杯柠檬水，听他们从带翅膀的生物聊到儿童绘本上的巨型毛怪，吧啦吧啦。不过那本画册的名字他曾见过，在他们相识的短暂旅途中，他时常看见纽特在本子上涂涂画画，并标记各种他无法直接看懂的图案符号。

这么说来，那个傻乎乎的动物学家梦想成真了，他的箱子里几乎有一整沓装帧各异的精美册子。“傻乎乎的，又黏腻腻的。”——阿德里安在心底如此评价这位动物学家。他用修长的手指捏起一张泛了黄的图纸，并露出他罕见的分外温柔的微笑。同时他也为他待会儿该带给纽特关于他们的好姑娘布巴斯提斯的噩耗而感到多一分沉重和遗憾。

至少布巴斯提斯是个不错的坏心情疗愈者。

当他们离开丹尼尔的公寓时，夜幕已经黑如浓墨。可惜这座城市上空星星稀疏得屈指可数，不如霍格沃茨的星星，总能够轻易地一网一网编织成浩瀚星海，那么明亮闪耀。

纽特对于阿德里安就住在维特公司的顶层而感到尤其惊讶。他想不到一个员工，一个来自国际企业玩具生产分部的员工，怎能有权利住在纽约风景最好的维特顶层？他甚至能透过那排落地窗看见对面的克莱斯勒大厦，华丽的金属尖塔似是要耸入云端。

他就站在那儿看呆了眼。而阿德里安正稍弯着身子，将手支撑在他面前的书柜一角上，眯起的眼中闪过半丝不适。

“……巫师们将这称为什么，魔法传送门？你该庆幸奥斯特曼经常用他的能量传送我，学会照顾你的旅客是十分必要的。”空间瞬移令阿德里安的胸腔涌起明显的躁动和抵触，尽管他有做过这个训练，但似乎巫师的能力比曼哈顿博士更为捉摸不透。

纽特又朝他露出了那双晶亮湿润的眼，潜伏在他的碎发底下，语调仍轻盈得像是融入泥土的柔润细雨：“抱歉……我时常忘记这个，做个深呼吸会好很多。但我真惊讶，你真的住在这里吗？呃我不是质疑你的身份和职业，但这看上去就像你和这栋大楼的财产拥有者有什么特殊关系。”

阿德里安的唇抿成一条好看的直线，随即又因感到有趣而微挑起了眉毛：“哦，你觉得是怎样的特殊关系？”

“亲戚，或者其他的什么？”动物学家眨了眨眼睛。

“你猜得很不错，但不够准确。”

“所以你喜欢古埃及文化……很奇妙的装饰，这是收藏吗？文字碑和法老雕像，我在关于古老魔法和咒语的书中也了解过它们。”纽特打量着这个客厅，这个有着绝对严谨完美的布局的大厅，那些浮有象形文字和彩绘的简洁装饰为它增添了一分神秘感和历史气息。但那并不多，也丝毫不显得花哨。

同时阿德里安喜欢历史学、古典音美艺术和科幻读物，他的书柜证明了这一点。

“那不是全部，你可以这样理解，我猜你们的教科书和这个非魔法世界大有不同。譬如你的神奇咒语我可从没在这个世界的书本中读到过。”阿德里安说话时为各自倒来了一杯凉水。透明玻璃杯递至纽特手中时，他被对方不经意握住了手背。

纽特很快缩回手并避开了他的目光，匆匆饮下一口冷水：“说到这个……阿德里安，我来正是要问你魔法动物的事情，你根本不在信里留下关于她的只言片语。我是说布巴斯提斯，她过得怎么样了？你将她安置在哪里，每天给她喂食什么？”

“纽特——”阿德里安看着他。

“其实我不应该把她托付给你，她每天都会花费你极大一笔工资，我有反省，但我没办法带着她回到——”

“好了纽特，听我说。”阿德里安提高音量打断了那位一提到他的动物便不知疲倦的青年，青年看向他的目光里充满了疑惑。

他沉默下来。将纽特手中的水杯放至客厅茶几，随后微俯下身子握住了纽特的肩膀。透过那巨大的落地窗，有雾蒙蒙的清薄月光映在二人肢体相触的地方，仿佛在准备着替阿德里安抚慰青年即将破碎的心情。

“纽约发生了一些不好的事情，不止是纽约。洛杉矶，香港，莫斯科都没能幸免于难……正是那场超光速粒子爆炸，你知道的。”阿德里安垂下了脑袋，他的眼睫不停翕动，蹙眉呼吸间都卷满了疲惫和懊恼，“那天在给布巴斯提斯喂下三磅肉以后，我因公事出发去了华盛顿。我就不该去的，不该丢下她……纽特，我庆幸你没有见到当时的纽约，整座城市就这么毁于一旦。”

动物学家睁大了眼睛，纹丝不动地凝着面前男人张张合合的唇，有什么波澜微光在他眼底一闪而过。他眨巴两次眼，双手将阿德里安的手腕捏得发青。“你……你将她丢在家里，你是说那场爆炸，那场浩劫夺走了她的生命？”

“我从来没觉得华盛顿与纽约的距离如此远过，我辜负了你们，甚至我的家人。那场爆炸应该也将我一并带走。”

阿德里安推开那双手，转身背对向青年。他的拳头陡然重重砸在大理石茶几上，发出沉闷又痛楚的声音。

随后他闭上了眼睛，在黑暗中悄然扬起嘴唇，像是等待什么有趣的审判或结果。而在他预料之中的，青年独有的温暖怀抱在他开始数的第六秒钟迎了上来，阿德里安将笑容扬得更明媚了。

纽特的双手从他身后环绕住了他的腰身，无比青涩的安慰悉数落在他的背脊。阿德里安就着这姿势沉沉呼了口气，随即回身将纽特一把揽入自己怀里，脑袋深埋在了他颈间。

缓过神后的纽特一边对他说着抚慰的话语，他便同时将头埋得更深，呼吸得也更炙热强烈。他此刻就像青年喂养的那些动物一般，竭力闻着对方味道，嘴唇扫过那片细腻的肌肤，离开，又再次彻底含了上去。

“唔——阿德里安，你在做什么？”

纽特瞪大了眼。尽管他的思绪他的心情还停留在失去布巴斯提斯的事实上，而脖颈处传来的温热与湿润令他瞬时乱了阵脚。柔软，又极致黏热，他竟感受到一个湿乎乎的带有情色味道的吻。

他看见阿德里安抬起了头，那双孔雀蓝的眸珠里散发出一瞬浓郁又骇人的侵略信息，变得陌生无比。

“就当我是厌倦了平凡的安慰，斯卡曼德，你现在看上去很想抚慰我。”

——阿德里安站直身子，倨傲而强硬的气息霎时充盈了他的周身。

**丹尼尔日记：**

_3月11日。今天维特或许证实了罗夏关于他性取向的猜测，他带了个男人过来——维特带了一个年轻英国男人来我家里吃了顿饭。这顿饭有些尴尬，但不影响什么，维特看上去心情很不错——但他表面上总是如此，没人看得懂他真正的情绪。令人意外的是他的男朋友要比他更好相处得多。_

_回想起来，罗夏似乎厌恶同性恋者，好在他不将看到这样的场面。我很想念他。_


End file.
